Omnipotent
by Inktree
Summary: "And with a click, the phone call ended. I was once again alone." What happens to Jasper while Alice and Bella are rescuing Edward in Italy. Jasper and Emmett brotherly moments Alice tells Edward off
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**The Cullen's house was empty for once. Except for me of course. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were hunting. Emmett was god knows where, he invited me to join him. But today i found myself unable to move. I was frozen. Empty. All because of an overreaction.  
When Bella jumped off that cliff down in La Push Alice had a vision of her never waking up. At first everyone jumped to the conclusion that Bella was dead, but there was something off about Alice. I knew her too well to not detect the small shift in emotions when she realized that her vision was not exactly of Bella dying as it was just frozen in time. It confused her that she saw a funeral in Charlies future but only for his good family friend Clearwater and how none of Bella's school friends or family bothered to shed a tear in her direction. Alice knew something was up. Maybe there was something in this world we didn't understand yet. This then led her to investigating chief Swans house that night. And since then i have not seen her.  
Only once did she call.  
"Alice where are you?" The words flew out of my mouth at incredible speeds. Where was she? Why was she hiding something from me?  
"With Bella. Jasper, i saw Edward...his in Italy. He thinks Bella's dead! I don't know how! I didn't tell him anything and now hes going to try to..." She trailed off, I could hear someone else in the back ground, a female voice most likely Bella's and a frantic male pleading her to not go.  
The sound of a car engine started and i could hear the male voice slowly fading.  
"Alice wait there I'm on my way." I said. "I can persuade them to see reason an-"  
"No jazz..." She interrupted. There was sadness in her voice. "If we don't leave now...it'll be too late. I'll keep Bella safe for Edward. It will be okay. We will find him and bring him home."  
(screw Bella!) I thought to myself. "No Alice!" I shouted. "It's not Bella's safety I'm most concerned about in this situation! It's you! What if something happens to you and I'm not there to protect you? Bella is our family, Edward is our brother but YOU. are. my. life Alice! And I swear to god...If...anything happens. if they even touch you I-"  
"We will be okay Jasper." A soft soothing voice once again trickled through the phone. It sent calming waves through my ear that slowly washed over my tensed body.  
I nodded. "I trust you Alice. It's just them I don't trust.." The anger filled my body again. (I can't let her risk her life! I need to be there to protect my family. How could she do this? How the hell could Edward put her in such a situation? HIS FAMILY in this situation!**) **But then again her voice spoke. "I love you." It was as if i could hear her smiling through the phone.  
"And i love you Alice. Keep Bella safe. Rescue our idiot brother." I heard her laugh. I was to unsettled to smile back. "But above all please...return. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if my sweetheart was stolen from me now." I said with a chuckle.  
"I will. I promise." And then she hung up. The phone went blank. I was once again alone.**

**I dropped the phone on the couch as I walked past, into the kitchen. If whiskey still had an effect on me i would have been drinking some now. I wanted the comfort. Ironically Esme did have the kitchen stocked with human food and even with various alcohols, but the once feel-good burning sensation was now as unattractive as mud. There was nothing to do now but wait. This realization enraged me. Taking hold of the nearest glass I threw it at the wall and watched as it shattered on impact causing millions of little crystals to fall to the ground. Maybe I should have gone with Emmett while the offer was still available.  
I walked towards the sliding glass door leading to outside and stopped to rest my hands on Esme's sky was dark. It fit my mood perfectly. It was lonely, empty and had no brightness to it at all. Not even the glow of the moon shone tonight. It was as if the stars had lost the battle and were as overcome by darkness as I was. I couldn't do this any longer. The counter I was holding onto then crumbled under the pressure of my grip, but i just stood there, still staring into the dark.  
(There is no way i can catch them now.) I thought to myself. (I am so fucking stupid. No half ass man would let his love face danger alone. And I did. Hell I held open the fucking door.) My hands began to tremble, though my feet stayed planted on the spot. (Your whole life you've been a coward. Nothing worth a second glance. What made you special was her. She completed you. Without her you would be a monster. You still are one...You've lost everything, your home, your humanity, your honor and now will you allow yourself to loose her too?)  
"No." I whispered.  
And then with a quick pivot I turned and walked towards the front door. Not bothering to grab the cell phone laying on the couch, I opened the front door while simultaneously locking it as i walked through. Then I was gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**With Bella finally quiet in the seat next to me I could finally focus. How much time did we have? With a quick glance I took in the road, confirming the lack of on coming traffic to take the opportunity to look into Edwards future. Again I saw a flash of images before me... The Volturi, Edwards pained expression, Bella frightened...But then at last they two together. We just might make it. **

**In the background I could hear twelve chimes from the clock tower.  
"So that's your plan..." I whispered.  
"Hmmm?" Bella stiffened and looked at me. Her eyes wounded, like a kicked puppy. (Oh Bella...) I loved being a new big sister. Bella was so fascinating to me. Edward was right when he said she was unlike any other being in the world. Maybe her courage was simply the ignorance from not experiencing the world. Or maybe it was her own force of nature. I really did admire her. Not many would risk so much to protect someone who broke them. Though Edwards intentions were admirable and kind.**  
**"Edward plans to reveal himself mid day, 12:00. In front of a crowd in order to disturb the Volturi." I glanced in her direction. Her face was blank. Then her brows creased in worry. But she just sat there, silent. I sighed to myself. (Are you happy dumb shit? You had better be grateful when we save your ass... She really loves you you know. Though you may not yet realize it.)  
"When a man is in despair, it means that he still believes in something." I spoke softly. "He still believes in you and he still loves you...though its because of this love that led him here..." A smile quickly spread across my lips. I laughed.  
Stunned Bella looked over at me again. Grinning I met her eyes. "Good lord men are stupid."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was running. With each stride i took i could see the dim glow of Esme's porch light getting further and further behind air was damp in Forks. It had been raining so much that for the first time in three days it had stopped, leaving behind a heavy stillness and creating silence. There was no more time I could afford to loose if I were to meet them at this rate. The car is already far ahead of me but if i cut through the forest I can make it to the airport before their plane takes off.  
Quietly i cursed under my breath. Knowing Alice, the flight will most likely be boarding once they get there... What if I don't make it in time?  
Quickly i pushed the thought out from my head. I gotta stay positive. But really the only feeling i had right now was defiantly not happy fucking butterflies. I felt like i had lost something and had to find it before my time ran out. Speaking of running...  
"YO bro!" It was Emmett. How did he find me? Damn! I pretended to ignore him, I could not afford to slow down. Keeping my eyes ahead I slipped like light between the dark trees. Dogging each one by inches with cunning expertise. I tried to shake off Emmett, his strength made him fast though. with all his leg power he easily launched himself forward, but i was still faster.  
"Jasper! Don't do this! I know you're worried about them, we all are! But there gone. We have to trust that they'll come back!"  
"Go home Emmett." I whispered. This was my task, keeping them from harms way. If i wasn't going to be there for them...who would be?  
"No. I'm not going to stop until you do bro..." He was quiet. "Let her go Jaz. Alice is a tough cookie, she'll be okay. I mean hell man! She sees into the future for crying out loud! Dontcha think that maybe she would see a trap if she were about to walk into one? Alice is way to smart for that!"  
"I know my own wife Emmett!" I snapped. "Please just go home, I need to do this. Stay with Rose or somethin. She has bitch fits when you're gone."  
I hadn't realized how much I had slown down. Emmett was right behind me. I quickened my pace again but just as i did i felt a shock of energy and weight pulse through my shoulder. Emmett's hand was on my back, dragging me down to the ground.  
"What the hell?" I yelled. My face came inches from hitting the ground when I thrust out my hands and caught my fall. For what felt like a long time I froze staring at the ground. Emmett Slowed down and turned to face me.  
"Finally dude, you run real fast." He said as I stood up. I clenched my fists. (NO SHIT) I couldn't calm myself. I was already rushed as it was. (Why did he stop me? Alice! I have to get to her!) Suddenly the rage in me went away and was replaced with fear. I started up running again but Emmett jumped in front of me.  
"Let her go Jasper. She wouldn't want you to follow and risk your life as-well!" His eyes got big as he quickly realized what he had said. (Risking her life)  
"Emmett get the hell out of my way! I can't leave her alone! I have to protect her!" But he didn't flinch. His eyes just stared calmly into mine. (Why the hell was he so calm?) I wanted to punch him so bad. To make him move. But moving Emmett was like moving a building. For the first time since my transformation I felt physically helpless.  
I could feel myself shake. Quickly I dashed to his left but he moved too. With out thinking I let out a low growl as I changed directions, this time dodging his swing. Now behind him, i pushed with all my force, causing him to trip over and fall to the grass.  
But he caught himself just in time and jumped up, and what came next was a big shock. He held me.  
"Emmett NO let go of me jackass! She needs me!"  
"No...You need her." His voice was soft. My body stiffened. "Jasper, why can't you just trust that she knows what she's doing? Have some faith in her for crying out loud, she is your wife isn't she? I know this is dangerous for all of them so stop pretending like you're the only one who gives a shit about them! Edward and Bella are my family as much as yours, and so is Alice. She's my sister man! Why don't you ever trust her judgment? Let her go!" He was yelling by the time he had finished...  
And...he was right.  
"She's...she's my life Emmett. I can't live with out her. But it's more then that too. She made my life..." He slowly began to loosen his grip around my torso. I gently pushed away his hands and stumbled to the ground where I sat with my arms resting on my knees. "I was a monster. I...still am." I recalled the day with Bella...The reason we had to leave Forks was because of me. My stupidity and lack of control. " With out Alice, I would have never found tranquility. And yet, even amongst you, the ones who took me in, who gave so much to me, who I am honored to call my kin, I still have this chaos. The only times I find myself able to control it is when I with her...I love her. More then I will ever be able to explain through our eternity of existence." I looked up to Emmett. "I know you care about them too Emmett and I'm sorry. I never doubted you, though I've been so selfish that it may have seemed that way. But you're right. Completely. Both Bella and Alice are capable, it was...stupid of me to doubt them."  
Emmett was now grinning. Then leaning slightly back he let out a laugh. "You are stupid Jasper! But i know how you feel. Its hard letting go of something you treasure more then anything." He held out his hand to help me up. I took it.  
"Words spoken like a wise old man. Never thought I'd say the wise part though." I said with a chuckle. Then I again became serious. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it." He said slapping my back.  
Through the night we walked home in silence until we approached the front door.  
"Oh shit" I cursed quietly. Emmett looked at me confused. I opened the door and walked back to Esme's torn up kitchen. The one I destroyed. Quickly I began picking up the shards of broken glass and ruble from the counter. With each piece I grabbed the slight sting of memory came back. The pain. But alongside it was trust. They were going to bring Edward back, they were going to be fine.  
"You're not a monster ya know..." I was startled. Turning around I saw Emmett smoothing out the counter top where it had broken.  
"People are formed by their actions. Mine consist of decades of bloodshed." I said casually.  
"And that makes you different from the rest of our kind how? I mean...besides Carlisle, we would all be screwed. We learn, by making mistakes. And we are always going to have something to learn."  
I smiled. "You are on fire today." He laughed.  
By now the kitchen was decent and the sky was just turning into a shade of pale blue. "Hey Em" I said. "You ain't half bad for a brother ya know?"  
"Oh i know." He grinned. "Hell i'd consider myself a kick ass one at least!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Alice pov)  
Finally it was over. Though my heart still felt as though it were racing, I knew, by glancing over at Bella and Edward in the seats next to me, that everything was over. I could finally relax. We had just boarded the plane about to leave for Seattle Washington where we would be reunited with our family. Our coven. And yet I was unsettled. I could not shake the memory of Aro watching my vision. I felt as though, as i watched so did an unwelcome intruder. I felt disturbingly violated and it frightened me. I wished desperately to be back in Jasper's arms again. To escape my emotions with in his. This plane felt as slow as a casual walk, mocking my anxiety by taking its sweet ass time.  
I noticed Edwards cool eyes were watching me so I nonchalantly began to look around the room, scanning for anything to distract me. At last my eyes rested upon a young couple. They were both smiling, heads together. The man was whispering something to his wife, something even i couldn't make out, but she did. She laughed and took his hand in hers, mouthing those three words I missed. "I love you." Three words that can perfectly describe how much you care for someone, and still not come close to describing how you feel inside. Like butterflies when you see them smiling at you. A feeling that makes you want to cry when it's taken away from you, and jump for joy when its at your door. The one thing that encourages my humanity buried deep within me, my human side. Love.  
I gazed out of my window, we were over the ocean it seemed. Still a while until the plane landed, this bothered me. Bella shifted in the seat next to mine. I turned my head to look over at her. She was asleep, so small and child looking. Her hands were placed under her cheek and across her lap while her head was now resting on Edwards shoulder. Her chest moved slowly and she inhaled deeply in the calm, tranquil state.  
I wonder if she was dreaming. Dreams have always fascinated me, they were the only thing I envied most about humans. How wonderful it must be to be able to drift aimlessly into another world known only by the dreamer. To not know the difference between a man dreaming he was a butterfly, or a butterfly dreaming he was a man. Either way, i want to be able to dream.  
Edwards voice broke my train of thought. "Hmmm?" I asked.  
"'A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.' -Oscar Wilde." He smiled at me. I smiled back. it was so good to have our brother back again. (Never leave us.) I thought. (If you even try attempting that bull shit again, I'll be ready and i promise, you wont get even remotely this close.) As i continued I felt myself getting upset. (How could you do this? To Bella and your family? Are we not enough for you? Your so unstable that at the vaguest suggestion that Bella MIGHT be dead you go and try and off yourself? With out even...checking? Or saying goodbye...)  
My last thought wasn't a question. We both knew it was a fact. Edward showed that day that saying goodbye to the ones who love him means nothing to him. I noticed that i was staring directly into his eyes. But i didn't care. I wanted him to see how serious I was. How he hurt us and broke our hearts. We were so lucky to be able to stop him, Bella and I. But what if we were too late?  
"Alice...I-I don't know what..to say." He was quiet, looking down at his lap. I didn't flinch. "When I heard those words...the words announcing Bella's death I broke. I...didn't know what to do. That is no excuse, but with the woman I loved gone, or what I thought to be gone, lost from my touch forever...I wanted so desperately to be with her again. To feel the same feeling you miss when away from Jasper." He nodded at me. It was silent as i waited for him to continue. "I felt as though I couldn't breathe. As if...If my lungs craved for the freshness of air but instead were strangled for every ounce of oxygen left in them. But I was stupid, Alice. I was a damn fool to put my family in such a horrible situation. It was selfish of me...to not think of how it would affect you. And you're right, I should have checked...no matter what the situation. Even if Jacob fed me only certain pieces of what was happening. I should have confirmed her...fate."  
He closed his eyes and leaned back slightly in his chair. "Yes you should have." I said. This time with a smile. "You are a true idiot! But yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery, except for me." I winked. "But today is a gift, that's why its called the present. i'm just glad you're safe. And i know Bella is too. You have a lot of repairing to do..." Again i looked down at Bella who was now starting to wake up. (Ooo! Perfect timing!) I thought. Just then the wheels of the plane touched the ground.**


End file.
